


The One Who Will Be

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Soul Stuff [3]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Abstract, Gen, have fun, lots and lots of abstractness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Babylon 5, you see a glimpse of a soul (i.e. Season 1, Episode 2 'Soul Hunter'). Here is a study of three souls, told in three parts.</p><p>This is the third (and final) part and the third (and final) soul.</p><p>The pin of the Anla'Shok has more meaning than you thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Will Be

The One Who Will Be is the end.

It is the evening.

And it is cool.

Cool and strong and peaceful.

The soul stuff is a cool caress after a lifetime of struggle, a whisper, a sigh, and a comfort. Reassuring, steadfast, and short. It billows out, stretching and touching and encompassing. Holding everything and trying so hard.

Sometimes, the soul stuff stops.

The soul stuff breathes and just is.

Then it swirls and glides and spreads out through the planets and the constellations, searching, searching, searching.

This soul stuff is golden. A rich soft gold, melting and growing and leading. Gold the color of a bright glowing sunrise.

This soul stuff is blind at first, marching and weaving slowly until something silver glints in the distance and opens it's eyes.

The silver and the gold dance, defeating impossible odds, swirling through the galaxies and arching over Suns.

The golden soul stuff burns the brightest, but whatever shines brightest ends the soonest.

The soul stuff burns away in a flash of light.

And it waits in the great beyond until it's partner is reunited with it.

When the silver soul stuff passes...

The silver, the gold, and the blue green soul stuff find each other- _the beginning, the middle, and the end_ \- and the soul stuff glows brightly signifying that the three- _morning, afternoon, and evening_ \- have found their way home.

The One Who Was,  
The One Who Is,    and  
The One Who Will Be.

The Sun sets. 


End file.
